


Hakodate

by Patatatxan



Series: Love Live Sunshine! [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Tot i que tampoc gaire, Yoshimaru en part, capítol de Hakodate, escena perduda, més o menys
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Jo que sé, el moment en què la Yoshiko va a l'habitació de la Hanamaru, no hi és la Ruby, i simplement parlen.Una escena entre les dues.





	Hakodate

—No hi és la Ruby?

—No, ha dit que havia d'anar algun lloc així que només estic jo.

Havia decidit dirigir les seves passes cap a aquella habitació sense saber ben bé què era el que esperava trobar-s'hi. Les seves dues millors amigues? Dos dels seus dimoniets que no semblaven obeir-la com haurien de fer? Descobrir-se pensant en aquells termes sempre li feia somriure amargament, almenys de forma interna; una cosa era fer-ho veure, l'altra és que la seva percepció de la realitat fos en aquells termes.

Fossin el que fossin era evident que aquelles dues noies eren importants per ella. Ho eren per molt que no fos capaç de dir-s'ho, per molt que pensés que per elles no resultava tan determinant la seva presència. Al cap i a la fi entenia que preferissin estar juntes, eren una mena de _pack_ indivisible, sinó hi era la seva germana la Ruby necessitava algú que li deixés l'esquena per protegir-se de qui fos.

El cert és que l'entenia, també ella a vegades volia amagar-se de tothom i l'esquena de la Zuramaru semblava un bon lloc on fer-ho. Hi havia quelcom d'aquella noia —amb la seva tendència a passar-se el dia menjant i interrompent el seus discursets sobre com era un àngel caigut— que la reconfortava. La seva presència semblava tranquil·litzar-la mentre feia tots aquells numerets. Gairebé quan els feia esperava la seva resposta.

—I què hi fas aquí? —va preguntar la Hanamaru.

—Res, de visita, suposo.

No sabia perquè, però que no hi fos la Ruby feia que allò fos més complicat, que les coses no fluïssin tan bé com d'altres vegades. Tot i que li donava la sensació que només era ella l'afectada. Es va preguntar com havia acabat allà, potser també es sentia nerviosa compartint habitació amb la Lily? Era això? Buscava el confort fàcil de la sinceritat de la Hanamaru? I en no trobar-la amb la Ruby no funcionava?

—Què fas menjant l'hamburguesa? No acabes de menjar? A més, no l'havíem comprat per la Ruby?

—Ha dit que no la volia.

—Doncs dóna'm una mica, no?

Va posar-li una cara que ho deia tot. Tanmateix, no va desistir. L'èpica batalla pel menjar estava a punt de començar i tot canviaria definitivament. El resultat desastrós va ser que l'hamburguesa va acabar pel terra. Va agafar-la en un acte de celeritat propi d'una gasela al crit de “Regla dels 5 segons!”.Va menjar-se-la amb la satisfacció pròpia de qui ha guanyat una gran batalla.

—Ha tocat el terra...

—Hohoho Zuramaru, el terra, com bé saps, és el domini d'un àngel caigut com jo. El terra té contacte directe amb els inferns, la meva única i veritable llar! Si ha tocat el terra ho ha fet només per honrar els inferns!

—El que tu diguis Yoshiko...

—Yohane!

—D'acord, d'acord... —va fer una pausa i va voler canviar de tema, preguntant quelcom que no sabia perquè però l'inquietava— Per cert, últimament tu i la Riko...

—La Lily? És el meu dimoniet especial, tenim un contracte màgic.

La Hanamaru va sospirar. Què esperava exactament de la Yoshiko? Que per una vegada deixés de parlar-li en aquells termes? Es sentia estranya perquè en el repartiment d'habitacions d'aquell viatge, en veure que les noies de tercer s'havien quedat l'única habitació de tres, la Ruby havia volgut anar amb ella, sense cap mena vacil·lació. Ella havia sentit aquella escalforeta habitual que l'envaïa quan aquella noia feia alguna cosa per ella. Sabia que només era com amigues, que la Ruby necessitava algú —fos ella o fos la seva germana— per pal·liar la seva inseguretat i timidesa. I en canvi, tot i que n'era conscient, aquell dia la noia l'havia sorprès decidint-se anar a passejar sola per aquella ciutat desconeguda.

Semblava que les certeses sobre el seu grup d'amigues cada cop ho eren menys i aquell acostament entre la Yoshiko i la Riko era una altra de les novetats que no sabia com prendre's. Era ridícul sentir-se insegura perquè les teves amigues semblaven obrir-se a més gent. Sabia que el lògic era alegrar-se, que la gent canviés, evolucionés era quelcom inherent a créixer però alhora...

Alhora tenia por de quedar-se enrere sense saber què fer.

—Zuramaru! No et preocupis! Segueixes sent un dels meus dimoniets més especials! —va dir amb to afectat la Yoshiko tot i que s'adonés tot just dir-ho que potser havia dit massa.

—Oh?? Així que especial??

—Vas ser de les primeres amb qui vaig compartir la meva veritable naturalesa d'àngel caigut...

—Ohh??

—Zuramaru! Deixa de fer això...

—Pobre Yoshiko, no hi ha manera que siguis sincera, no?? Jo també t'estimo, eh??

Es va fer un silenci. Només era un estimar com amiga, un simple verb que no havia de resultar en aquella atmosfera i tanmateix les dues noies no eren capaces de mirar-se. Per què de sobte hi havia aquella tensió entre les dues?

—Yohane... —va dir sense mirar-la.

—Sí, sí... El que tu diguis —va dir la Hanamaru i tampoc la va mirar.

Abans que aquella atmosfera resultés més estranya va entrar la Ruby més animada que abans. La Yoshiko i la Hanamaru, en tornar a aquella dinàmica de tres van tenir la sensació que allò que s'havia esdevingut i que no sabien ben bé que era havia estat un miratge, quelcom que només durant uns segons els havia fet dubtar del que eren l'una per l'altra.

Van continuar xerrant com si res i només en la solitud dels seus llits, ja amb les llums apagades i en habitacions diferents, ambdós noies van coincidir que era estrany que retornessin a aquella escena en els seus pensaments.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si seguiré escrivint però tinc una sèrie d'escenes independents però que funcionen dins del cànon on volia explorar alguns dels meus head-canon (cànons personals) sobre les aqours.  
> Shipejo massa en aquest grup i, de nou, ni idea de si seguiré escrivint però vaja.


End file.
